


Day 2 - Just Friends

by Yuineko



Series: SNS Summer Week 2017 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Day 2, Emotional Hurt, Gen, I am so sorry, Just Friends, OOC, i have no idea how to tag this, slight stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuineko/pseuds/Yuineko
Summary: “Some people, you simply need to love from afar.”-	Bo Sanchez





	Day 2 - Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Fading Out by Primitive Radio Gods

In his anxiety-laden state, he was surprised at how steady his driving was, despite the slippery road and heavy rain. He had just left early, leaving half-finished work and a very dismayed older brother. “He needs me”, looking up at Itachi with pleading eyes. The older man, with the same midnight black hair but tied at the nape looked back mournfully at him.

It was the second time in that week. But the nth time in that year.

Sasuke, his coal-colored eyes looking even darker in its pain, left the Uchiha Corp.’s office after being briefly held back by his older brother. He was rushing, needing to go to his childhood best friend whose sobs he heard moments ago from his phone, asking for him to come.

That self-sacrificing idiot had called, telling him of the lover whose excessive jealousy caused another round of hurtful word-slinging and breaking China.

He slows his red Lexus down in front of a small house where he is met outside by a smiling Naruto. The smile dull and with eyes red, obviously from crying, he speaks, “they’re not home”, as he leads Sasuke up the path, holding the umbrella for them both.

Sasuke sits down at the kitchen table, noticing the scratch marks on the floor, possibly from when things were being thrown around by the arguing couple before he had arrived. Naruto prepares them some food, stir-fried sausages with tomato for his visitor and ramen for himself. Sasuke chuckles humorlessly at the food considering it was already 1 o’clock in the morning.

As they ate, he listened intently to Naruto’s recounting of the day’s earlier events. Of how his lover, upon finding out that Sai was his ex, and apparently working at the same company as them, but a separate branch, started acting up. Sai was there for business-related concerns and despite the fact that his conversations with Naruto were nothing less than professional, he started screaming at him at as soon as the other left, of how they were flirting, how he was never introduced and how he was ignoring him the entire time Sai was there. 

This wasn’t the only time the blond man’s lover had ever gotten angry without ever speaking about things calmly at first. The number of times that they would see Naruto friendly with other people, standing close to them or giving any form of affection; an argument would start at how Naruto was a flirt, easily persuaded cheat and then threatening to leave him every time.

Sasuke’s head started to ache. It was beginning to be tiring, honestly. The late-night calls, the sobbing, the promises to leave the obviously emotionally abusive other and not pushing through, the limitless number of second chances the blond was giving away because they always promised him they would change. His defense was that they were really a good person, that during the time when Naruto was at his worst, they were the one that was there, supporting him and helping him. And Sasuke regrets it, the time he studied abroad and was only available to his best friend by phone. If he had stayed, would he have been that person Naruto relied upon? Would his best friend not be in this situation?

He knew that after holding Naruto in his arms, assuring him of his worth, cussing about his lover, that tomorrow, Naruto will continue loving that same person. And that he will continue being his best friend’s support only in the shadows, and only when nobody else knows. Especially not Naruto’s lover.

He left the Naruto’s home in the early morning, before the blond’s lover came back.

***********************************************  
It came as an unpleasant shock, when a sudden message from Naruto a few days later, say that they had left and that he will contact him soon.  
Weeks turned into months, and there was simply no news.

He had Naruto’s mother in his social media connections and was notified one day of her birthday. He used this to casually ask about the blond after a brief greeting. He sees the “Read” notification for his message a few days later, and no replies.

He tries again, and a third time and in the last time he tells her he knows she’s cutting her off from Naruto’s life and vows to never reach out to either of them again. 

She finally replies with an “OK”.  
***********************************************  
He continued on with his life, a daily emptiness in his heart because of his best friend, the one person who never failed to greet him every day or bother him with his antics, seem to no longer exist. He tried making friends, surely he did. But the sting of betrayal is too much, because of an unknown fault he was never informed of, the walls around him grew too high, and nobody else could reach inside. Not in the way that Naruto ever did. And he was fine, he had his brother, he had his family. He was fine.

He thought he was fine.

Until a message came from an unknown number. The stranger introducing itself as Naruto and asking to meet. They agreed to meet at a small coffee shop near his company.  
He sees the blond hair and blue eyes he thought he already learned to forget even exists.

And in his arms, a child, and the tears, unbidden fell from his eyes. Naruto smiles and speaks, “I’m sorry Sasuke, for being away for so long. I wanted to see you so badly. Will you be my child’s godfather? I miss you so much. They’re gone. I need you back in my life. Please.”

And that’s when the raven-haired man felt as if he was underwater, a torrent of emotion so strong, flooding his lungs. He considers those blue eyes, the ones he constantly dreamed about, constantly longed for and until that break in his heart, he searched for.

He closes his eyes.

Breathes in deep and as he exhaled, slowly opening his empty dark eyes to look at hopeful blue ones…

“No”.


End file.
